Już dobrze
by KolorowaPosypka
Summary: Hiro zwyczajnie nie daje sobie rady po śmierci brata. I nie ma się co dziwić. Jednak... jesteśmy tym, co po nas zostaje. No i... my się tak łatwo nie poddajemy - natrętnie głosi puchaty, niechciany spadek po Tadashim. (Ostrzegam: autoagresja, ED, depresja, bluzgi.)
1. 613 199 godzin

**Już dobrze**

Big Hero 6 ff / 12月21-23日2014 年  
><span>ostrzegam! pojawia się<span>: autoagresja, ED, depresja, bluzgi  
>wyjaśnienia: ja i moi przyjaciele mówimy sobie per "pedale" w sposób pieszczotliwy<br>tekst piosenki we fragmentach: _You're not alone_, Owl City  
>przepraszam za brak bety<br>Big Hero 6 nie należy do mnie, ma się rozumieć

* * *

><p><em>Some days I barely hold on<br>__When life drags me down  
><em>_I wanna let go_

_..._

Najgorszy był pierwszy tydzień.

Hiro budził się tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że sen znowu nie dał mu żadnego odpoczynku. Że z jakiegoś powodu potwornie go mdli. I że nie za bardzo wie, co się dookoła dzieje ale jednego jest pewien – _coś jest nie tak_. Ta pewność w kilka minut urastała do paniki i zrywała go do pozycji siedzącej. Musiał wtedy uważać, bo robiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Głowa swoje, ciało swoje.

Wtedy też zauważał puste łóżko w przeciwnym kącie pokoju.

_Już dobrze. Już dobrze. Już dobrze. Już dobrze. – _Szeptał do siebie z każdym wydechem, żeby ciocia Cass nie musiała tu znowu do niego przybiegać. Hiro szybko zauważył, że każde takie "_już dobrze_" powinno mieć nieco inny ton, akcent, wydźwięk. Skuteczniej można było ściągnąć w ten sposób swoją uwagę na to rytmiczne kłamstwo. I na nic innego. Na nic.

Po chwili Hiro zaczynał przypominać sobie swoje sny i – _Już dobrze. Już dobrze_ – ten moment dnia był najtrudniejszy do zniesienia. Zwykle przerywał wtedy mantrę, bo bezpowrotnie tonęła w pojedynczym spazmie. To nie był płacz. To było nic. Hiro Hamada był wtedy niczym dla samego siebie i było to jedyne możliwe wtedy do osiągnięcia źródło spokoju.

Po raz drugi budził się około czternastej. Za oknem wiatr szarpał przewody elektryczne. Widać też było kawałek nieba w dziwnym kolorze. Hiro siedział w bezruchu na krześle obrotowym i odtwarzał w wyobraźni konstrukcję starego kampusu. Usiłował znaleźć przęsła, półpiętra, szyby, cokolwiek, co w razie pożaru mogłoby się zerwać i zapewnić śmierć na miejscu. Trwało to krócej lub dłużej, ale zawsze w końcu udawało mu się je znaleźć. Zostawiał wtedy tę myśl jak odrobioną lekcję ze znienawidzonego przedmiotu – kategorycznie odstawiając na jutro i nie sprawdzając niczego w kluczu do zadań.

...

Przez całe życie móc skopać kogoś po nogach wystających mu z łóżka. Słyszeć nad ranem "Ej... szkoła, młotku" i odpowiadać "Mam na ósmą pięćdziesiąt, pedale". Wypijać mu herbatę. Polecać baterie i oprogramowania. Wiedzieć, że my się tak łatwo nie poddajemy. By nagle...

To się nie dzieje.

Tak nie można. Zwyczajnie: nie można. Nie jest to w niczyjej cholernej mocy. Hiro był o tym przekonany przez pierwszy miesiąc. Potem miesiąc minął i okazało się, że wszyscy dookoła... żyją, pracują, uczą się. Wszystko toczy się jak dawniej, jakby następstwa śmierci Tadashiego były wyrwą mogącą objąć tylko jednego człowieka. Małego pierdołę, którego trzeba było ratować od utraty zębów w szemranych zakątkach San Fransokyo i podchodami namawiać na zrobienie czegoś rozsądnego ze swoim życiem.

Zasypiając, Hiro liczył. Miał 14 lat, średnia dożywalnego wieku w jego rodzinie to 84 lata (wykluczając śmierci, które się nie dzieją, bo tak nie można, zwyczajnie: nie można, nie jest to w niczyjej cholernej mocy). Zostało już tylko 70 lat. To 25 tysięcy sześćset dni, 613 200 godzin. Zleci. Już dobrze.

613 199. Sześćset trzynaście sto dziewięćdziesiąt osiem. Sześćset trzynaście nie wiem, sto dziewięćdziesiąt siedem nie wiem, nie wiem jak mam żyć bez ciebie.

Nie wiem, nie potrafię, nie chcę.

...

Ciocia Cass po miesiącu przynoszenia Hiro posiłków do łóżka, któregoś popołudnia zastała go na pufie. Przebranego. Odruchowo chował za siebie Megabota albo kopertę, myśląc, że ona tego nie dostrzeże. Ciocia Cass uśmiechała się łagodnie, ostrożnie wspominała coś o uczelni, zostawiała posiłek. Ukradkiem zerkała na jego ręce i łydki (też myśląc, że on tego nie widzi), parę razy dziennie sprzątała łazienkę na piętrze (z której zniknęły wszystkie golarki, nie, żeby Hiro jakiejś potrzebował, więc uszło jako motyw). Upewniała się, że przynajmniej nie zapomina pić, że jeśli będzie mu czegoś potrzeba, to na pewno da jej znać i wracała do pracy w kawiarni. Wbrew pozorom, te wizyty nigdy nie trwały długo, za co Hiro był jej wdzięczny. Za to i za wszystko.

Wpatrywał się mętnie w list z SFT'u, jak w coś, co go nie dotyczy, co jest z zupełnie innej materii, niż on. Albo przeciwnie, widział w tym liście coś boleśnie podobnego do siebie – przedawnionego i bardzo nie na miejscu, relikt jakiejś niewiarygodnej epoki. Rzecz, której nie powinno już w ogóle być, bo na stałe wypadła z obiegu.

Chłopiec tarł oczy, zapominał mrugać. Z tymi golarkami, to mnie jednak trochę obraża ej, pomyślał któregoś dnia. Przecież jakbym chciał – _Już dobrze_ – wymyśliłbym coś skutecznego. Moje pomysły zawsze są skuteczne.

...

Tego popołudnia wyjątkowo długo przyglądał się Megabotowi. Jeden z takich pomysłów zaczął mu świtać. Zawsze mógł przecież znowu wybrać się na walki botów, nagrabić sobie u kilku z Yakuzy (najprostsza część planu) i nie troszczyć się o to, co z nim zrobią. Nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć. Czyżby był takim tchórzem, że potrzebuje pomocy? Skoro tak, ten plan to jedyne wyjście. Wręcz obowiązek. Wziął głębszy oddech, bo znowu boleśnie kołatało mu w głowie.

Zebrał się w sobie i usiadł do komputera. Nie poznał swojego odbicia w monitorze. Na szczęście szybko włączył się ekran powitalny. Serwis do śledzenia aktualnych walk miał w pozycji startowej... Wiadomość wideo?

Garstka znajomych nerdów się o niego martwi. Ciepłe słowa, które nie trafiały. Hiro miał wrażenie, że nie pamięta, do kogo oni mówią. Że nic tak naprawdę nie rozumie. Wideo jakby z drugiego końca świata, kolejny relikt epoki. Właściwie, to niewiele już było w stanie go zainteresować, a takich reliktów miał coraz bardziej dosyć. Dźwignął się z krzesła i wyrzucił list ze SFT'u, ten bilet do „zrobienia czegoś wreszcie z tą wielką łepetyną". To koniec. Niech to się już wszystko skończy – myślał, biorąc z biurka Megabota.

Wtedy właśnie obluzował się jeden z magnesów i z łoskotem spadł mu na nogę.

– Ech!? Au...


	2. 612 479 godzin

_But when my spirit is weak  
>You come to my aid<br>And strengthen my soul_

...

– _Witaj. Jestem Baymax. Osobisty opiekun medyczny._

Hiro zaniemówił. No bo przecież-... akurat teraz?

...Co.

– _Uruchomił mnie twój okrzyk bólu. W czym jest problem?_

Chłopiec szczęśliwie okazał się zbyt wytrącony ze swoich dusznych myśli, żeby denerwować się, że przeszłość najwyraźniej go nienawidzi i postanowiła sobie na nim dzisiaj poużywać.

Całkiem spokojnie wytłumaczył robotowi, że tylko walnął się w palec i że nic mu nie będzie i że, tego... naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że on wciąż działa. Cokolwiek robo-oddziałowa ani trochę nie dała się przekonać, w wyniku czego Hiro jakimś cudem skończył potłuczony jeszcze bardziej. I teraz nieźle już poirytowany.

– _Przewróciłeś. Się... Nie wstydź się płakać. Płacz jest naturalną reakcją na ból._

Tego już było za wiele.

– Przecież mówię, że nic mi nie jest! – Zamarł, naraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział. Skłamał kiedyś bardziej? Łał. Wzdrygnął się, bo znowu zapiekły go oczy. I z jakiegoś powodu wróciły mdłości.

– _Nie mogę się wyłączyć, dopóki..._

– Jestem zadowolony z opieki – Hiro zmusił się, by wycedzić to przez zęby. Chciał być sam. Ostrożnie usiadł na łóżku i przycisnął przedramię do oczu. _Już dobrze. Już dobrze. Już dobrze._

Nieprawda. Jakimś cudem było coraz gorzej.

...

Hiro nie wyszedł z pokoju ani tego, ani następnego dnia. Nie bez szwanku przebrnąwszy przez przedpołudnie, został w łóżku i obliczał. Siedział z naddartymi ryzami papieru pod nogami, na ugiętych kolanach trzymał biurową podstawkę z klipsem. Na luźnych, białych kartkach bazgrał działania. Kiedy to robił, nie miał w myślach miejsca na nic innego.

– _Przepraszam._ – Hiro nie podniósł nawet głowy znad bieżącej kartki. W normalnych warunkach by się przestraszył, Baymax odezwał się zupełnie niespodziewanie. Ostatnio był na to jednak, cóż, zbyt otępiały. – _Zarejestrowałem przeciążenie nadgarstka._

Brak odzewu. Chłopiec bawił się prostą matematyką, działaniami komplikującymi się geometrycznie, do których potrzeba ogromnego uporu i szalonej pamięci krótkotrwałej. Pisał zamaszyście i rytmicznie, bardzo mocno przyciskając długopis. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Dowodził, szacował, dowodził. Kartki zużywały się w zawrotnym tempie i pogniecione w kulki zasłały już prawie całą podłogę dookoła łóżka. Baymax kręcił głową i analizował pacjenta, co z boku wyglądało jak cicha konsternacja.

– _Tak silne przeciążenie. Zachodzi, gdy pacjent nie daje odpocząć stawowi co najmniej przez pięć godzin. Czy piszesz od pięciu godzin bez przerwy, Hiro? Muszę też zwrócić uwagę na łydki. Czy odpowiednio odkaziłeś naruszoną..._

– Jestem – chłopiec odłożył długopis na brzuch, niespiesznie pogniótł kartkę, – zadowolony – rzucił ją robotowi pod nogi i sięgnął po nową – z opieki.

–_ Obawiam się..._

– Co? – spytał. Ostro i kompletnie nieprzytomnie.

– _...że tak nie działam. Nie wyłączę się, dopóki nie zarejestruję u ciebie poprawy._

Ciekawe, robot, który uczy się reakcji pacjenta – wyłapał Hiro podprogowo. Więc... My się tak łatwo nie poddajemy, głosił puchaty, niechciany spadek po bracie. Hiro nie miał tego dnia siły, żeby się z nim kłócić.

– _Przeciążenie może doprowadzić do zwyrodnienia. Zalecam. Zimny okład. Uśmierzy ból, ograniczy obrzęk i zapobiegnie stanom zapalnym._ – Wtem Baymax wydał się trawić jakiś większy kawał kodu. Po czym zadał pytanie zupełnie niezgodne z prawem robotyki Callaghana. Zbyt precyzyjny autoprofil. – _I tak nie przestaniesz pisać. Prawda, Hiro?_

Hiro przestał pisać. Opadł na oparcie łóżka, przytłoczony czymś nowym.

Gdy on i Tadashi byli mali, Hiro spędził pół roku w szpitalu. Anemia, chroniczne bóle i dziecięce zaburzenie odżywiania. Podobno nie potrafił dojść do siebie po śmierci rodziców. Tamte sześć miesięcy sprezentowało mu zarówno trwały lęk przed szpitalem i lekarzami, jak i ogromne zżycie się z Tadashim, który codziennie odwiedzał go na oddziale. Brat wypraszał z okienka rejestracji lizaki dla grzecznych pacjentów. Biegł po pielęgniarkę, gdy Hiro tylko miauknął z bólu. Nie wracał na noc do domu, dopóki braciszek nie odpowiedział twierdząco na pytanie „Będziesz rano bardzo dzielny, co? Będziesz? Wiem, że będziesz".

Wszystko zaczęło powoli składać się w jakąś całość. I nagle Baymax wydał się mieć absurdalnie dużo informacji na temat Hiro Hamady, jak na... jak to leciało? Robota-pielęgniarza przeznaczonego do masowej produkcji na oddziały pediatryczne.

– Miejmy to z głowy. – Właśnie, Hiro chciał mieć to już z głowy, przede wszystkim. Otrząsnął się z nowych emocji, bo kuźwa, tak jakby nie miał już nadwyżki starych. Wygrzebał się ze stosu papieru i niecierpliwie wyciągnął rękę w stronę Baymaxa. Ten przytuptał i założył mu bardzo porządny opatrunek. Wytrzymale zawiązany, nie przeszkadzający w ruchu, bardzo przyjemnie chłodny.

– Nie trzeba było, co za różnica – wyrwało się chłopcu. Cofnął się, złapał się lekko za nadgarstek i przełknął mętne poczucie winy. – No... dobrze. Daj to na łydki... e, poradzę sobie.

– _Jesteś pewien? Czy dysponujesz środkiem odkażającym? Rany cięte..._

– Zaraz wracam. Idź się może za ten czas podładuj.

...

– Co za palant – Hiro szeptał do siebie w łazience. – Myślał, że co, że nie zauważę?  
>Szczodrze sobie zlał spirytusem te nogi, skulił się i stłumił płacz pięścią. Cholera ten spirytus, no.<p> 


End file.
